


Sweet Poison

by Aoba_boba



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude is a bit occ at the end, Claude worries about Byleth, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Byleth, Honestly this is really self indulgent, I love them so much, I was robbed deadass, Inspired by the fact that one of Claude’s lost items is a bottle of poison, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Pretend you can S-Support someone before the time skip, Unedited bc ion do that shiz, soft, they deserve this love, we stan boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba_boba/pseuds/Aoba_boba
Summary: Byleth skips dinner one night due to an overflow of work, Claude becomes worried and decides to pay him a visit.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Sweet Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I’m being self indulgent with my fics because we love that- I was robbed of an S-Support with M!Byleth and Claude so here’s something to make up for it-

Dining with everyone is always something. It's always something that everyone enjoys, because they're all together. Claude plotting for a new scheme, Hilda going on and on about how much pride she has in her cheering skills -She cheers from the sidelines you know?- , Lysithea excitedly admiring a mountain of sweets that she would secretly feast upon once alone. 

Ah yes, dining with everyone was simply wonderful however- It isn't so wonderful if everyone isn't there.

Claude whines, "When will Teach be done with his work? It's so strange dining without him!"

"Hasn't Professor been working all day? Did he even leave the classroom after classes were over?" Ignatz questions.

"Hmm, I don't think so- I don't remember him leaving with us", Lysithea responds, picking up her tea cup and taking a sip.

"I mean, isn't it to be expected though? He's making battle preparations so it must take a lot of time and energy", Marianne says softly.

"Yeah but the amount of time Teach has spent working lately is making me a bit concerned, all joking aside" Claude says standing up from his seat, "I'm gonna go check on him and make sure that he's okay." 

"Uhm, you Claude? No offense but are you sure you should be the one to go see him? You idolize him more than all of us, you'd probably just forget your entire plan and end up joking around" Hilda says slyly, averting her eyes.

"My idolization of Teach and my joking nature is exactly what he needs to rejuvenate after working for so long," Claude says winking.

And with that, he was gone.

———

Byleth really doesn't mind it. He doesn't mind answering questions during and after class. He doesn't mind holding seminars for his students who need an extra a bit of help. Hell, he doesn't even mind when his students -Leonie- request that they go out for a bit of extra training. It's because they're his students and he loves them. Sure, they were an odd bunch but, they were his students, his class, his pride and joys.

So when Byleth has to stay extra late to grade papers, it doesn't bother him. It's part of being a teacher, he gets it. So what if his eyes were on the verge of closing every few moments, so what if he skipped his evening meal, so what if-

"Hey, you've been at this for a particularly long time now. Don't you think you should take a break?" Sothis says, yawning.

"Shh Sothis, I don't want break my concentration," Byleth quickly replies, slashing a red mark through an incorrect answer.

"I understand that you're trying to finish your mortal work but this seems like you're overdoing it. You've been confined to this room since dawn, have you eaten anything recently?" Sothis questions, watching as the young male continues to grade.

"Not since this morning, no-"

"That will simply not do!" Sothis yells, beginning to lecture, "You need to take a break! What happens if you collapse due to starvation! Doesn't the mortal body die without food for too long? What happens to me if you die!" She finishes, clearly annoyed.

Byleth was more than awake now, he groans, "Sothis, the human body can survive without two weeks without food alone, longer with water, I've been in the classroom since this morning-"

"Hey, uhm, Teach?" A voice sounds from the other side of the wooden classroom door, followed by a soft knock.

"My? Who is that? A student of yours?" Sothis questions.

"It's Claude," Byleth quietly replies, "Yes? Come in Claude!" He yells.

And with that, the classroom door swung open and in strutted Claude, a smile etched upon his face.

"Teach! How's my favorite Professor doing this night?" Claude asks as he makes his way to Byleth's desk.

"Favorite hmm? I'm your only Professor," Byleth responds, "But, I'm fine Claude, thank you for asking. Was there something you needed?"

"Ah Teach, even if I had multiple Professors you'd still be my favorite one," Claude winks, "And no, I didn't really need anything but I came to inquire about the reason you didn't join us for dinner!"

Byleth sighs and makes a motion towards the papers spread all across his desk, as if saying, 'Take a look'. 

"Your papers are the reason why your 'favorite' Professor couldn't join you for the evening meal." Byleth says, looking up to look the other boy in the eye.

Claude rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, remembering a quiz he'd just failed about mages, "Ah, so I see, sorry about that."

Byleth just nods and turns his attention back to grading.

In all honesty, Claude did feel sort of bad. His failed quizzes were the reason why Byleth had to skip dinner today. But, what was done, was already done.

The browned haired male crouched down, peering at his Professor from across the desk.

Byleth raised his eyebrows, "Claude, what are you doing now? If you're planting some experimental poison for me to inhale again, can it please wait until another day?"

Claude fakes a gasp, "Professor you wound me so very deeply to think I would attempt to poison you, I love you a lot you know! And it was one time, the poison wasn't even meant for you!"

Byleth chuckles, "You love me huh? It doesn't seem so when you're doing suspicious things while we're alone. Also, say whatever you please but all I know is that you poisoned me Claude."

Claude whines and stands up, "Professor, you're so mean! Your words cut deeply!"

Byleth laughs, throwing his head back and smiling.

Claude watches, a smile spreading across his face as he watches his Professor laugh. His heart swells, it was such a rare and cute to see his Professor smile, better yet laugh with so much feeling. It brought him happiness.

Claude makes his way behind the desk and then behind his Professor, a smile upon his face. "Goddess, you're so cute Byleth."

Byleth immediately snaps back, not used to hearing his name being called. "Claude? What are-"

The younger male cuts him off by reaching forward and wrapping his arms around his Professor's upper body and squeezing. 

"I originally came here to check in on you, to see if you were actually alright considering you'd been working all day- But here it is now, I find my heart fluttering over you. Teach, you really are something." Claude says softly, blushing.

A small smile forms onto Byleth's face, "Aww, you were worried about me Claude? It's very unusual but I thank you for worrying."

Claude doesn't respond, he just squeezes again, clearly embarrassed.

Byleth reaches up, placing his arm on top of Claude's and resting it there, "Claude, I think I should ask but- Did you come here with your concerns as my student or my lover?”

“Teach- Isn’t it enough to just come here as a human who has concerns for you?” Claude whines.

Byleth giggles, “Yes, that’s fine- However, if you’d came here as my lover, I would’ve considered throwing in some kisses for your worrying but if not, well that’s fine.”

“Oh? Well of course I-”

Byleth stands up, breaking Claude’s hold on him, “It’s gotten quite late- If I’m lucky, I can still make it to the Dining hall before they close for the night-”

Claude grins and takes Byleth’s hand in his own, “Shall we sprint to the dining hall together and share a meal once we’re there? As- as lovers, this time?”

“Yes, yes we shall.”


End file.
